mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dorsted/Summary LN Original chapters
Note: Its not a 100% accurate version, but has the main idea of the chapter This page contain spoiler, 'read only if you already finished the WN. Please link this page if you post the spoiler in another page. Light Novel 13 (WN 14) '''Chapter 10: Sarah Again?. ' *Winter is arriving to Sharia and Rudeus is contemplating the season *Because a traditional pilgrimage of Ranoa Royalty, Roxy is send as representative of the Academy and Ariel with Sylphi and Luke joins to create more connections, Rudeus also decides to join (Lucy stay with suzane and lilia in the house). *When both parties joins Rudeus discover that Sarah (In a new party) is working for the kingdom *He briefly remember that his separation with Sarah weren't in good terms and find weird to meet her again (similar to a "ex girlfriend") *In the travel the atmosphere was weird, Ariel realizes that, and send Rudeus And Sarah to search a fruits *They start to talk talk about what happened after they depart (LN colored illustration) *In the end, Rudeus apologize about what happened in that day, Sarah accept (In a tsundere way) *After that their regained a normal relationship (Similar to Pursena, Rinia or Nanahoshi) *In the end they finish the mission and return to Sharia, and after saying goodbye, Sarah left the city *Rudy, Sylphy and Roxy talk about Sarah, Sylphy and Roxy says that they dont mind if he add another wife if that person was special for him, Rudeus briefly remember Eris. *Rumor of school # 10 ""The chief made a woman cry" Light Novel 15 (WN 16-17) '''Extra chapter: Mad swords fit in the sheath: (Eris PoV) *Eris is awakening in one of the Rudeus Room *He remember how she become the third wife, helped Rudeus against Orsted and her training in Holy land of Swords *She dreamed of fighting Orsted all those years, with different outcome every time, But never expect this outcome (Rudeus joining to Orsted) and briefly think that is another dream *Orsted was only of the two objetive of her life, Now she want to spend her life with Rudeus. *Looking herself in the bathroom she compare herself with Sylphi and roxy (Basicaly the same comparasion that she says to Rudeus in the confession) because this, she have low confidence in her skills *She leaves the bathroom and find Aisha, Lilia and Sylphi preparing the dinner and she try to help *She go to kitchen and try to cut a pumpkin with a knife using her skill of sword king, but she cut in two the pumpkin and the cutting tabble *After finding that housework isnt her forte he decides to obtain money and she go with Roxy in the university to find a job *Roxy thinks that a gatekeeper for the university may be a good profenssion for her because is simple, she leave Eris in the gate as test *When he find a suspicius guy she tries to stop him and he tries to show his proof that he works here but because a suddenly wind, he tries ro move his hand to his head, Eris prevent that and his hair blow away *He was the principal Georg, with a gaze mixed of anger and shame, Eris was fired (Technically she still wasn't hired) *Eris was very depressed because she cant do house works or working *Suddenly she heard Norn discussing with a boy *The boy was a aristocrat that wants Norn, because he can have a connection with Rudeus and Ariel *Eris arrives and cut his belt , threatening that she is going to cut him the next time and he ran away *Roxy and Sylphi arrive and thank Eris *Sylphi says that she don't need to worry. because there are things that she can only do like protect Rudy back *Eris understood that everyone have talent and flaws and that she isnt useless (LN illustration of Eris, Roxy and Sylphi) *When she was leaving he meets the gaze of Zenith she says thanks to her, In her mind she felt that Zenith answered saying "say that to Rudeus" *Eris feels now more happy as wife. Light Novel 17 (WN 18) Extra chapter: ???. '''(this chapter is very short ) *In a east country the master of a tavern see another man drinking. *Suddenly another man arrive and the master started to hear the conversation. *The other man want to recruit the drunk man. *By the conversation is implied that the another man is Geese, because there are many info that was revelaed in future vol (like how "him" help Geese in the labyrinth or how his village was destroyed) and the drunk man looks like Badi, (You only know that if you already read the WN). Light Novel 18 (WN 19) '''Chapter 10: Another slave - First Part. *Rudeus and Zanoba continue with the development of magic tools, Zanoba is little worried about Julie because she was a little secretive recently, Rudeus thinks that she was hit by the adolecense *'()280' Chapter 11: Another slave - Second Part. Light Novel 20 (WN 20.5) Those chapter happen between WN ch 213'/'''214 '''Chapter 1: Future Plans and Cliff's Troubles. ' *Only part 1-2-4 of the WN (Part 3 is focussed in the next chapter) Chapter 2: The Zanoba Store. '(Rudeus PoV) ''The first half of this chapter is the part 3 of WN 213 (Zanoba buy a house near Rudeus and They decide to start the Ruijerd figurine project) ('This was briefly covered in WN 214 Part 1)'' *The next day, Rudeus bring a human to work in the Zanoba store called Joseph, a member of Rudo Mercenary and a ex merchant. *Even though he failed many time, Aisha send him because see his potential and find those failures a valuable experience *They enter to Zanoba House and he find Zanoba and Julie playing with dolls and Ginger with a stuffed Doll (LN illustration of Ginger) *After changing the topic, they start the introduction of both parties and start a reunion of how the build the first store *The first project is the bundle of Ruijerd Figurine with Norn poem/story, they discuss posible problem of this (Permision of Asura, problem with Milis church, reading problem of the common people...) and how to start to selling the doll *The chapter end building the first store in Sharia, and the plan to expand to Asura with the help of Ariel Chapter 3: Cliff and the Magic University Student Council. *Cliff go to the staff of the university and submit the thesis of "Tools that suppress curses" *The staff was enthusiastic. and this research was going to be recorded in the history *But the top graduates were already decided, even thought this thesis was the best of that season, Cliff dont mind *Early Cliff may have do a tantrum, but with all those years he changed and dont really need the title of the top graduate. *Still Cliff is dissatisfied because his thesis is only "Suppression" and not "Removal", *He start to remember all the event that make him now like his marriage, the doll in rudeus house, when he obtain his magic eye, and this experience is going to facility his life when he become a father of Milis church, he didn't become the person that he envisioned years ago, but it was better that he thought *He want to return to Milis, but he dont want to endanger his family and start to think in the proposition of Rudeus (Joining to Orsted and they going to help him), He know that almost all his growth was thanks to Rudeus, but for some reason he dont like much the idea. *He never believe or doubt that he was a genius, but when he say that phrase. he feels like a genius and better with himself. When he was leaving, he find Norn and the student council in a discussion because a Wraith was draining the mana of the student. *Norn is conflicted, because there arent any disponible adventurer or priest with exorcist magic to defeat the monster, but she dont want to rely on Rudeus *Cliff decide to help Norn and with the student council they going to the basement warehouse, he briefly remember when he go to Rudeus basement. the warehouse have bunch of relic of years and because a cleaning proposed by Norn, someone maybe breaked the old seal of the Wraith *The group find the the wraith and start a fight, the wraith can control skeleton (even a mouse skeleton) and the skill of them is proportional of the skill when he was alive and he can revived them. The student council group start to fall apart, but Cliff stay calm thinking that the battle against Atofe was much worst and with his magic eye he find the weak point of the wraith and defeated him and with that the skeletons *They discover that the wraith was born because hundred of years ago, a teacher locked some students and they died, and that teacher sealed the room but the mouses broke the seal *Cliff and the student council made a honorary funeral,Cliff ask to Norn why she don't ask help to Rudeus and she answer that she want to do everything possible by herself *Afte the they startted to talk what they want do do in the future, when Cliff ask to Norn if she going to ask help to Rudeus, she respond that she want use the things that she learned in the school and see her limits *Cliff thank you to Norn and also she thanked to Cliff for helping in all those years (LN illustration of Cliff and Norn) *In the night in his bed, Clive see the face of Elinalize, remembering when she meet her , even though she was different that he thought, she also was most beautiful that he thought *They start to talk and he decide to walk in his own feet and ask help to Rudeus only if is necessary, because he don't want to grow dependant. now he established his determination for the future of his life. Light Novel 21 (WN 21) Side Story - The match of Therese. ''' Soon '''Side Story - The monkey and the wolf. (Geese PoV) *Geese is running away with the help of Hitogami *He remember when he meets hitogami, Rudeus betraying him and the limit of his power to see the future (He cant see the Future of Orsted and when he see the future with the apostles he also cant see him) and the amount of Apostle (Maximum 3) *Because that they device a plan to gather "friends" like Rudeus, where Hitogami calls a guy in his dreams to a reunion and Geese reclute the person, so they can have more that 3 people that can help Hitogami, but because he is afraid of betrayal, he only want a little but powerful group *Geese says that was easy for him kill Rudeus with poison, but that wasn't his style of a sudden betrayal, but now he is now full hostile against him *Following hitogami advice, he arrives to a place with a snow dragon killed and a Man (by the description is the sword God) *The man was a little depressed and Geese says that hitogami can grant him the wish to fight Orsted, the man ask him why he help Hitogami *Geese remember part of his life, were he was the 3° of 5 brothers, he was very average and decides to ran away of home and become adventurer *He was trying to use magic but he barely was average a the best, but he still was trying to become adventurer, but doing F- rank quest was basically the same that he was doing in his village *In a pinch against monster, he meets hitogami and following his advices he survive *He became an apostle and always follow his instruction, achieving to rank up, joining to black fang wolf and doing quest until the disband of the group. but in the end he still feel that he was a regular person *In the end Geese respond that even if he use other people, he want to be recognized, Hitogami needing him even though he was weak is important for him *The man decides to join Geese''' (LN Illustration)''' and they start to talk that the decisive battle is already decided Category:Blog posts